La hija de mi novia
by Crazyichick
Summary: Una niña de 13 años pierde su virginidad con el novio de su madre. -Adaptacion-


Mi nombre es Carlisle y soy divorciado, mi pareja se llama Esme y es viuda.

Comenzamos una relación tranquila y placentera, yo tengo un hijo de mi primer matrimonio llamado Edward y ella una niña llamada Isabella del suyo.

Cuando la relación se hizo estable decidimos vivir juntos, de eso hace ya tres años, Bella contaba con 11 años. Desde un principio, bella se mostro cercana a mi pero cautelosa por mi relación con su madre, pero según fue pasando el tiempo se encariño rápidamente de mí, pues la fui mimando y acariñando hasta poco a poco darle el trato de una hija, como me hubiese gustado tener.

Mi hijo vive con su madre, y la niña vivia en la ciudad con su abuela, por la cercania con el instituto donde estudia, nosotros estamos cerca pero en las afueras de la ciudad. La madre y ella se veían a diario, y yo a la niña la veia algunos dias por semana, y al principio los fines de semana que le correspondía venir, pues iba con su padre, pero cuando este fallecio, bella paso a estar con nosotros de forma habitual.

Remontándome al principio de mi relación con ellas, las cosas comenzaron en un ambiente de confianza, tranquilo y relajado, los fines de semana cuando estaban los dos chicos juntos, las guerras de cosquillas eran frecuentes, los juegos, las salidas de fin de semana…; mi hijo siempre se celo un poco de ella, por lo que yo evitaba mimarla en exceso delante de el, ella lo sabia por lo que cuando el no estaba todos mis mimos eran para ella sin mesura. Tras el fallecimiento de su padre –por enfermedad- bella se refugio aun mas en mi, Esme estaba encantada de ver como bella me habia aceptado de tal modo que tras el triste acontecimiento ella fuese la que se volcase en mi.

Ya contaba ella sus 11 años, la recogía en el colegio por la tarde y nos íbamos juntos a la piscina los dos, la traia a casa para hacer los deberes, muchas veces en mi escritorio, me encantaba tenerla en mis rodillas, me gustaba achucharla, acariciarla y mimarla, se dejaba querer, le acariciaba la espalda con frecuencia, reposaba mi mano en su cintura frotando suave sus riñones, ella recibia los mimos gustosa, como una gatita que solo le faltaba ronronear.

Esme y yo siempre anduvimos por casa con total naturalidad sin nudismos pero sin taparnos, entre ellas nunca se cubrieron y yo andaba en calzoncillos con normalidad, por lo que la niña hacia lo propio como nosotros y andaba en camiseta y en braguita sin recelo alguno, siempre y cuando mi hijo no estuviese en casa.

Nos fuimos metiendo en los 13 años y las cosas cambiaron, bella crecio mucho, demasiado, se convirtio en una chica alta par su edad, con 1,70 de estatura, como yo, muy formada, pero con poco pecho, melena abundante, llamativa por detras y aun niña por delante; la regla acababa de entrar en su vida, y las conversaciones con sus amigas y sus primas se habian vuelto diferentes; los chicos del instituto al acecho, las picardias, en fin, fue el año del cambio. Ella me cogia de la mano por la calle tanto solos como con su madre, le encantaba que la rodease con mi brazo por la cintura o por los hombros, su pongo que poco a poco se fue formando una "ilusion".

Ya de niña era costumbre que frecuentase nuestra cama los fines de semana, tanto estuviésemos todos en casa o solos, pues la madre trabaja a turnos de semana, y hay sábados por la mañana que ella no estaba y sin embargo bella venia para mi cama igual, la arropaba encantado y seguíamos durmiendo un tiempo mas.

Las cosas fueron cambiando sin saber muy bien por donde discurrían. Los mimos eran mas flojos cuando la madre estaba en casa, sin embargo, cuando estabamos solos, bella era todo ternura, sus sentadas en mis rodillas eran largas y muchas veces injustificadas. Los abrazos en el sofa, las posturas para abrazarme por la espalda frotandose contra mi, …un sin fin de pequeñas cosas que fueron despertando en mi cierta alarma y a su vez un pequeño morbo.

Empece a fijarme en ella, cada mes estaba mas bonita, mas mujer, aparentaba 16 años para quien no la conocia, sus pechos comenzaban a surgir, su fino bello sobre su piel florecia, y las hormonas de los dos parecia que se comunicaban.

¡Que escandalo! "en que estas pensando carlisle –me decia yo-, pero si es tu hija"; solo tiene 13 años, te estas volviendo enfermo. Se libraban mis primeras batallas en mi conciencia, pero esta no tuvo mucho tiempo para actuar, mi supuesta "hija" alborotaba mis neuronas, el morbo aumentaba dia a dia y en mi conciencia un martillo me golpeaba tratando de devolverme a la realidad, para evitar ….

Surgió de la forma mas simple, la madre trabajaba en el turno de mañana, Bella se vino para mi cama y dormimos hasta cerca de las 10, nos levantamos y desayunamos, como cualquier otro día; debíamos ducharnos y arreglarnos para salir a hacer algunos recados. Tras el desayuno me pidió el ordenador para ver sus correos de las amigas del día anterior con las que estuviera chateando; accedí, mientras fui recogiendo el dormitorio, ella me llamo, pues habían surgido varios mensajes del antivirus por entrada de troyanos y estas cosas, me acerque y le cogí el sitio para revisar lo sucedido, se sentó en mis rodillas, ambos en camiseta y en calzoncillo y braguita; sin importancia en lo del ordenador, solventado el tema ella continuo revisando el correo que le quedaba, yo no me levante y ella tampoco; era de las muy pocas veces que la tenía semidesnuda sentada sobre mí, como de costumbre comencé a acariciarle la espalda pero cada vez bajaba más la mano hasta tocar el nacimiento de sus nalgas, ya lo había echo otras veces y nunca se opusiera a ello; a veces le daba un cachete sin malicia, nunca le pareció mal que le tocase el culo a modo de broma, ella también lo hacía conmigo y con la madre, pero jamás había dejado mi mano totalmente posada sobre su nalga.

Ella se sentía cómoda, yo seguía con mis caricias, unas veces paraba mi mano en su cintura y otras la baja tanteando el terreno y como no hubo protesta me aventure y la deje caer hasta que la tuve sobre aquella tersa nalga.

De repente me sentí violentado, pues empecé a notar como la excitación se traducía en una rebeldía de mi miembro en mi calzoncillo y no quise que me viese así, retire la mano y me quise levantar con la disculpa de que nos íbamos a retrasar en nuestras faenas y ella me dijo "espera que ya acabo y te ayudo yo", me relaje al ver que mi bulto se suavizaba sin crecer, pero volví a colocar la mano en su culito suave, mientras le comentaba que había que retirarse pues debíamos ducharnos, ella me insistió en que le diese un minuto más, yo encantado.

Le comente que no nos daría tiempo a hacer los recados si no nos íbamos para la ducha ya, pues ella era muy tardona en la ducha, salvo cuando lo hacía con su madre, jamás se había duchado conmigo, por supuesto, por lo que de broma le dije: "si te parece te puedes duchar conmigo, a ver si acabamos antes", y para mi tremenda sorpresa me contesto: "vale". Me quede pensando en la respuesta, me acababa de meter en un lio, nunca estuve del todo desnudo delante de ella, ni tampoco ella delante de mí.

Puse mi otra mano en su barriga, como abrazándola y note sus latidos como pequeñas palpitaciones nerviosas, no pensé que lo de la ducha fuese en serio.

Acabo con el ordenador, nos levantamos del escritorio y nos fuimos hacia el baño, tome la iniciativa y pase delante, suponiendo que ella no entraría, pero me equivoque, por lo que opte por ser lo más natural posible, total cuando mi hijo era pequeño se duchaba conmigo, intentaría que con ella fuese lo más normal posible.

Hicimos correr el agua mientras yo me quite la camiseta, ella también, pero estaba de lado no dejándose ver, yo seguí como si nada, y retire mi calzoncillo, ella hizo lo mismo con sus braguitas, yo me gire para acercar la toalla para luego, y ella aprovecho para introducirse en la bañera, en ningún momento la había visto por delante, pero cuando me gire y vi aquella hermosa espalda dando paso a un redondo y fantástico culo, me di perfecta cuenta de que aquella ducha iba ser un suplicio para mi convertirla en algo "normal".

Entre a su vez en la bañera corriendo tras de mi las cortinas, ella frente al grifo regulando la temperatura del agua, semi inclinada, yo detrás sin separar mi vista de su culo y mi miembro creciendo de forma inevitable y sin forma de disimularlo, ¡que sopor!, ella se giró e inevitablemente lo vio, me disculpe y ella se le quedo mirando diciéndome que no me preocupase, que algunas veces a papa le había pasado lo mismo, decía que eran las ganas de mear, yo le conteste que ya se me pasarían (ni ganas tenía yo de orinar, buena salida la del padre en sus días). La observe de arriba abajo mientras ella cogía la esponja y el jabón, perfecta juventud, senos duros a medio desarrollar y monte de Venus algo mas abundante de lo que me lo había imaginado, pero muy bien echo sin un pelo fuera de lugar.

Se hecho gel en su esponja, se la cogí de la mano y la gire para enjabonarle la espalda, quedándome detrás de ella menos violento por mi irremediable erección que ya no bajaría mas pues la libido iba en continuo aumento; le frote la espalda, le bese el cuello como solía hacerle a veces en la cocina cuando le daba los buenos días, pero esta vez era puro deseo, seguí bajando con la esponja hasta alcanzar su cadera que comencé a frotar por los lados hasta llegar a enjabonar sus nalgas, que escandalosa suavidad, tanteando el canal del culo que ella permitió le pasase la esponja, a la vez que yo me agachaba para hacerle las piernas, ella dejaba correr el agua por su espalda sacando el jabón que yo le daba, cuando tuve su culo frente a mi cara se lo bese mientras mis manos recorrían sus piernas sin mucho control, se lo bese en distintos sitios disfrutando de su "permiso" mientras mis manos subían por delante de sus piernas, ella me cogió la esponja y yo volví a ponerme de pie mientras acariciaba sus laterales al subirme sin tocar nada con total suavidad, creo que ella sabía que el juego había comenzado, pero… hasta donde. Hecho más gel en la esponja y se giró hacia mi comenzando a enjabonar mi pecho, la miraba a los ojos y tuve la tentación de besarle los labios, preferí esperar, levante los brazos posándolos sobre sus hombros mientras ella pasaba la esponja hasta mi cintura y luego acercándose a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos enjabonaba mi espalda a una distancia tan corta que fue inevitable que se rozara con mi polla dura, durísima de tanto aguantar, ello le recordó que estaba ahí y dejo mi espalda para volver al frente donde retomo su recorrido en mi vientre y mirando hacia abajo comenzó a enjabonar mis ingles, me volvio a mirar a los ojos y mientras -desprevenido- note como sus manos alcanzaban mi miembro rebozándolo de suave jabon, baje una mano recuperando la esponja, ella la soltó sin dejar de sujetar entre sus manos el tesoro que acababa de encontrar, quise comenzar a enjabonar su pecho pero mi reparo era mayor que el de ella, por lo que posee la esponja sobre su vientre y comencé a frotar en círculos suavemente hasta ir tocando ligeramente sus pechos y el jardín de su sexo, ella seguía sin soltar mi polla que acariciaba muy lentamente sin saber muy bien que hacer con ella, yo en cambio decidí dar un paso más y solté la esponja dejándola caer al fondo de la bañera, me agache y en vez de recogerla

pare a la altura de su ombligo para besarlo, ella me acariciaba el pelo mientras yo con mis besos derivaba por su vientre hacia sus ingles, acariciando con mi mano su joven bosque, recogi de nuevo la esponja con la que se lo enjabone y ella abrió ligeramente una pierna, me permití pasar la esponja por el medio con suma cautela, deje caer la esponja tras correr el agua por su cuerpo aclarando el poco jabón que quedaba, con la mano suavemente empuje su pierna hacia un lado sugiriendo separarlas, ella la levanto posándola sobre el borde de la bañera, momento en el que yo acerque mi boca a su sexo, besándolo y buscando con mi lengua despacio la entrada de su coño, ella suspiro y tenía la respiración agitada, yo seguí despacio con la lengua en postura incomoda agachado con la cabeza hacia arriba y cayendome el agua en la cara, con los ojos cerrados privándome de ver su expresion, pero todo valia la pena a pesar de reconocer que aquello era un suicidio en toda regla, yo con la hija de mi pareja, de 13 años (a poco de los 14), de locos.

Tras conseguir abrir la ranura de aquel fantástico coño con la lengua y de sentirla gemir y suspirar de forma continuada, decidí incorporarme parar recuperar un poco la compostura, cuando la veo con los ojos cerrados y los pezones erectos, que sin dudar me lleve a la boca por primera vez acariciando sus suaves y duros pechos juveniles, le acaricie la cara, abrió los ojos, me vio de frente y la bese en los labios, al tacto solo, fue fantástico, le di la vuelta, y retomando la esponja, complice en todo este juego, la abrace frotándole los pechos por delante, a la vez que me aproximaba a ella haciéndole sentir por detrás mi polla sobre sus nalgas, ella se apretó contra mi y comencé un vaivén arriba y abajo, rozándola sobre el canal de su culo hacia su espalda. Aquello fue definitivo.

Decidido al suicidio, solté la esponja, me retire un poco hacia atrás, pose mis manos en su cintura a la altura de sus ingles, tire un poco de ella hacia mí, y con una mano, le hice un gesto en la espalda para que se inclinase un poco, acerque de nuevo mi miembro a ella, esta vez por el medio de sus piernas, y empecé el vaivén de nuevo mientras mis manos corrian por su cuerpo entero, note su excitación y sus nervios; tocando con mi vientre sus nalgas haciendo llegar del todo mi polla a su coñito para cubrirlo por fuera, acerque una mano a su coño y con un dedo lo fui acariciando comprobando que ella no rechazaba aquel paso; cerre el agua para evitar que esta empeorase la lubricación para penetrarla lo mejor posible.

Con la mano, suave movi su pierna al igual que antes, ella entendió y volvió a posarla sobre el borde de la bañera, aproxime mi miembro a la entrada de su cueva, me parecía increíble lo que estaba a punto de hacer, yo con 38 años desvirgando a mi hija virtual; estaba excitadísimo desde hacía ya mucho rato, sentí el calor de su entrada, estaba muy nervioso, me la cogí con la mano tratando de acompañarla un poco, note que me latía, comencé con el capullo a frotarla, haciendo suave presión, poco a poco, cada vez más presión, ella quieta, respirando muy muy agitada, centre mi capullo y empuje despacio, notando como estaba en el umbral de la puerta, un poco mas , mi capullo estaba dentro, acababa de entrar, y de repente frene de golpe, el calor que mi punta recibia y mi terrible excitación me iban a jugar una mala pasada, estoy a punto de correrme ahora mismo, no puede ser, Dios, aguanto, aguanto, aguanto, y tratando de controlarme, la aprieto con fuerza con la mano pero el primer disparo había salido con fuerza, el primer chorro de leche acababa de llegar al interior de la entrada de ella (aunque ella no lo sabía, yo no tenía miedo, pues tengo la vasectomía hecha desde hace 6 años), me relajo, pensando que hacer, noto como el tirón se suaviza, sabiendo que este primer aguante lo supero. Entre tanto ella que por inexperiencia no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo, noto como con un ligero movimiento de su cadera, sube un poco el culo, se deja venir hacia atras, y la penetración se produce con total suavidad, contando que mi leche esta en la entrada; ella lanza un gemido, un pequeño "ay", casi inaudible, que a mi me hace recordar de inmediato su virginidad, de modo que rápidamente cojo control de la penetración y retrocedo un pelin para volver otra vez a empujar despacio bombeando lentamente centímetro a centímetro hasta notar como se desliza al interior tres cuartas partes de mi miembro, no empujo por temor, a ella comienzan a temblarle las piernas, lleva ya un buen rato en esta postura, y la noto débil para continuar la follada, además noto todo su calor en mi polla repitiéndose las ganas de regar todo su interior, por lo que antes de que sea mas tarde la voy retirando lentamente, incorporandose ella y observando yo como mi miembro sale levemente manchado por una ligera estela rojiza, que me hace imaginar es el pequeño sangrado de la desfloración de Bella.

Acabamos rapido la ducha, saliendo yo primero para dejarla a ella un poco de intimidad, sin apenas cruzar palabra. Yo me encuentro muy extraño con lo echo, ella no me habla, yo cuestionándome lo que acabo de hacer; aun en el baño, sacándome fuera de la ducha, ella finaliza, sale de la bañera y me sonrie, aquello me alivia inmensamente, se acerca y me besa en los labios con dulzura; le ayudo a secarse aprovechando para no perder el contacto fisico, todo sin mediar palabra, yo le pregunto si se encuentra bien y ella sienta con la cabeza.

Se envuelve la toalla al cuerpo y sale del baño, la sigo sin toalla, desnudo y la cojo por detras por la cintura y la acompaño a su cuarto, le retiro la toalla estirandola sobre la cama, donde la tiendo sobre la toalla encima de la cama, quedando cruzada en diagonal con una pierna en la cama y la otra en el suelo, le beso la frente, el cuello, le acaricio los hombros, le rozo sus pechos y volcando mis caricias sobre su vientre me centro en sin perder tiempo alcanzar su sexo con la boca que ella inmediatamente me recibe de agrado abriendo sus piernas para facilitarme la llegada, yo le sujeto la pierna que estaba el en suelo posandola sobre mi hombro ya que acabo de rodillas a pie de la cama, y comienzo a comerle el coño con exquisito esmero y cuidado para que se relaje todo lo posible, evitando los nervios del primer intento, por lo que mis movimientos con la lengua son cuidadosamente pensados, sin prisa y con una paciencia que nunca imagine emplear en esta tarea.

La siento gemir, su respiración vuelve a ser acelerada, se acaricia los pechos, mantiene las piernas abiertas sin presión, mueve la cadera arriba y abajo, llevo cerca de 20 minutos saboreando su manjar con absoluto cuidado, decido introducir un dedo para acompañar el juego siendo primero bien lubricado, ella lo recibe sin problema, pienso incluso que esta tan a gusto con la nueva sensación que no es consciente de lo que le estoy haciendo, aprovecho y meto el segundo dedo sin ningún inconveniente, aquello completamente encharcado en mi saliva y sus jugos, está estupendo para intentar volver a penetrarla y consumar y finalizar lo que había empezado; pero, noto como ella comienza a mover la cadera en forma de espasmos, a golpes cortos, sus gemidos son ya en voz alta, mueve las piernas ligeramente con nerviosismo, se acerca algo que ella aún no conoce y yo no puedo parar ahora, por lo que continuo en mi puesto tras ya 30 minutos arrodillado en la alfombra, y con mas ainco que antes continuo lamiendo y succionando su clítoris, notando como la excitación sube hasta que surge la explosión entre gemidos (que temí oyesen los vecinos), y los bruscos golpes de cintura, cerrando sus piernas dejándome atrapado entre sus muslos, mientras a pesar de la situacion no abandono a mi niña en su primer orgasmo.

Retiro los dedos y dejo de hacer toda presión con la boca, pero sigo pasando la lengua con muchísima suavidad mientras ella coge aire y se deja rendir sobre su lecho.

Abandono su coño y subo por ella, yo estoy que no puedo más, directo a sus tetas, las beso con mi cara muy mojada, la beso en la boca, ella se abraza a mi y aprieta aun mas mi boca contra ella, noto como la punta de mi polla acaba de tocar su entrepierna resbaladiza y moviendo mi cintura intento conducirla al centro de aquel coñito empapado en su primer orgasmo y ella levanta las piernas, yo le sostengo una y mirando hacia abajo observo como se la voy introduciendo toda y bombeando despacio entra en su totalidad sin dificultad hasta que mi pubis cierra contra el de ella, me aguanto así un poco con toda dentro haciendo fondo y comienzo a follarla muy despacio, pues yo no aguanto ni un minuto mas, noto que mi cuerpo desea reventar, vuelvo a hacer fondo y con ella apretando, sin moverme, la cojo por las nalgas, le susurro al oido que me abrace con sus piernas, asi lo hace, la levanto despacio en aire, mientras hago la maniobra para cambiar de postura, me olvido de las ganas de correrme, hago todo lo posible para evitar pensar en ello; me giro, me siento en la cama quedando ella sobre mi y me tiendo hacia atras para que sea ella la que pueda dar rienda suelta a su cuerpo arrancándome su premio cuando yo ya no pueda mas. Me mira me besa y comienza a moverse encima de mi, debe de ser instintivo, porque para no haberlo hecho nunca yo estaba asombrado viendo como se contorneaba sobre mi, sube y baja, la deja toda dentro y con el pubis adelante y atras, una y otra vez, ella se frota contra mi, se tira sobre mi pecho y se vuelve a levantar de golpe de un impulso, yo la noto muy agitada, se sube por las paredes y ella me dice: "otra vez, otra vez", entiendo que le vuelve, y se va a correr en toda su expresion, yo no aguanto mas y le digo que siga sin parar que estoy a punto de correrme, no pares bella, no pares , por Dios no te pares ahora, sigue; y ella tenaz y a su vez descontrolada entra en un trance convulsivo dando bruscos golpes de cadera, y noto como se corre terrible y largamente, apunto esta de soltarse de mi sacandosela y se lo impido cogiéndola por sus nalgas con fuerza clavandola encima de mi, hasta el fondo, momento en el que yo exploto de placer y eyaculo en su interior, la que creo, fue la eyaculación mas abundante y exagerada de mi vida, todo lo que aguante antes y todo lo que genero después, batió en el fondo de su coñito, notando ella con fuerza y extrañeza a la vez. Note que mi polla no paraba de manar, tenía yo pequeños espasmos, empujando con fuerza dentro de ella, una y otra vez, tanto que note mi pubis mojado y mirando hacia el vi como rezumaba leche del coñito de Bella, tenia tanta presion dentro que el liquido se salia de la cavidad vaginal. Ella cayo rendida sobre mi pecho, cara con cara, notaba yo todavia mi miembro duro y no la podia sacar por la postura, me estuve quieto por no incomodarla, pero poco a poco se fue deshinchando agotada saliendo sola, y bella reclinada sobre mi, mientras la abrazaba, notaba como toda la leche bajaba desde su interior quedando calentita sobre mi vientre. Le acaricie su precioso culo, notando toda su entre pierna completamente mojada.

Le indique que tenia que levantarse para asearse, se incorporo sobre mi y seguia goteando sobre mi cuerpo, se echa la mano al coño para parar el liquido y lo nota muy viscoso, y le digo: "es mi leche hija, tu premio", se rie, se echa a reir, con risa nerviosa, corre al baño y yo detras de ella, se sienta en el vide y le explico como creo debe de asearse, y ante su asombro y aun mas del mio, observamos como alli sentada un reguerito fino de su premio sigue bajando escapandose por el desagüe.

Aseados y cansados en exceso, volvemos para mi cama a dormir otro rato pasando de todos los recados, explicando al regreso de su madre que nos habiamos quedado dormidos y que tras ducharnos y recoger la casa ya no habiamos tenido tiempo para las compras.

Le explique sinceramente mi alegria de haber compartido aquella experiencia con ella, y a su vez mi tremendo arrepentimiento, por haber abusado de su cariño y de su confianza; le explique mi miedo al más mínimo comentario, pues tanto ella como yo éramos totalmente conscientes de que aquello estaba mal, porque aunque no fuese mi verdadera hija, ella es menor de edad, a mí un comentario suyo me puede costar la cárcel, la separación de su madre y la perdida de toda una vida, desde el negocio hasta el prestigio social del que hace unos años a esta parte estábamos disfrutando. Ella me prometió que nunca aquello se sabría jamás por ella, que me quería muchisimo y nunca permitiría que me hiciesen daño.

Hace ya cuatro meses, y no hemos parado de hacerlo. Ya hemos pasado a otras practicas, que espero contarles en otra ocasión.


End file.
